1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to wireless networks and network routing protocols. Specifically, the system is for deploying a dynamic wireless ad-hoc network that can function autonomously, in which all network nodes share the same role functions based on their capabilities.
2. Prior Art
Several wireless communication technologies are currently commercially available. Radio Frequency Identification technology, or RFID, can be used only for information retrieval. Its range is also limited to approximately 3 meters. Further advances led to the development of infrared data transfer, near-field communications (NFC), and Bluetooth technology. Each of these has its own shortcomings.
Infrared technology requires a clear sight line between the transmitting device and the receiving device. In addition, infrared transmissions have a limited range of approximately 5 meters. Furthermore, infrared technology can generally only connect two devices at one time.
Near-field communications require extremely close range to operate. The effective range is approximately 10 centimeters. NFC is primarily used for identifying a credit card account to a payment terminal. Popular uses include MasterCard's PayPass and Visa's Blink programs. Some mobile devices are now also capable of NYC transmissions, allowing individuals to make payments with their mobile devices.
Bluetooth technology has a short distance maximum range. While this range might allow for establishing a wireless network between devices, Bluetooth requires that both the transmitting device and receiving device both provide a pass code to allow connection. Once that connection has been established, it can be deactivated and reactivated without the need to enter the code again. However, Bluetooth devices can only be associated with a limited number of other devices at any one time. Bluetooth technology is also characterized by a master-slave relationship between the two connected devices in which one device is controlling the functions of the other. Bluetooth also requires that each slave device be synchronized to the master device.
Wireless networking technologies that are currently available in the marketplace rely on the existence of a static infrastructure. These technologies require routers to relay data between devices, and gateways to connect the entire network to a third-party network such as the internet.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,031,083 to Sendrowicz describes modes of communication between devices in an ad-hoc network. While the disclosed network is inherently dynamic, it requires at least one static communication node to form the network.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,984,132 to Park et al. discloses a method for discovery of peer devices in a mobile ad-hoc network. The method is intended for a peer-to-peer network and is directed to a method of adapting a peer discovery process to multiple discovery rates.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,974,234 to Gustave et al. relates a method of authenticating a mobile network node. The method described requires the presence of authentication servers or other infrastructure to assist in authentication of each device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,969,952 to Sin teaches a method of implementing a routing system that delivers data to multiple devices simultaneously in a mobile at-hoc network. The disclosed method requires each node to first transmit control packets and, based on the packets that are returned to the source node through the routing system, calculate which neighboring nodes have that most nodes adjacent to them in order to choose the best node to transmit information to.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,636,343 to Mizukoshi describes an ad-hoc system and terminal synchronization method. This method enables the joining of two networks and requires separate synchronization servers.
There do exist in the marketplace some technologies that are capable of creating, deploying and maintaining an infrastructure-less wireless ad-hoc network. However, these technologies require the use of scheduled topology updates and/or control signals that are constantly transmitted between devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,697,893 to Kossi et al. discloses a method of implementing an ad-hoc network between wireless devices by using two signals. One signal is used for control and the other is used for data communication.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,613,458 to Roberts teaches a wireless network node that can selectably function as a router. The method provides for controlling network nodes such that under certain conditions each may be made to function as a router.
EP 2 366 261 A1 to Copeland recites a method of communicating between devices in a mobile ad-hoc network using a waveform that contains both the data to be communicated and data that identifies the node from which the communication was sent.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0222515 A1 to Wang et al. discloses a method of synchronizing two wireless ad-hoc networks by changing one network's internal timing so that both network operate with the same notion of time.